Never
by lexiwhitlock302
Summary: Isabella swan was a lonely girl whom always wishes she had someone to love her for who she is, but love can mean to diffrent types of things ,she didn't know what was in-store for her , but love was defently on the cards, Mobward/darkishward.
1. Prologue

**Hay Guys! This is my FIRST ever story **

**The idea popped into my head so I got writing. Reviews really needed as to if I should continue on it or leave it… Let me know what you all think though.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

Bpov

Once you join the mafia you join it for life.

IT was stupid !

That one statement my so called "best" friend told me and I laughed in her face. she said that I was not right in that life but little did she know that she was not ment to say a word to me about her "life" and she regrets ever doing so . It was the biggest mistake of her life and yet I got on with my life , tried to build a home a so called "family" then IT happen.

He should not have done IT !

And he doesn't regret IT!

He said IT was the only way

To get IT out of our lives

But over the years the one thing I have learnt is that no matter what he does or what he says I will always hold this over him and never forgive what he has told me to move on that I had him. That I had him that it would all go away but he just wants to make me be the old me happy go lucky me but now im a dark, dreadful place in my mind that will never go away.

My names Isabella Cullen And this is my story!


	2. 15 Years

_**Hey guys this chapter was what I would call a "risky move" but I want to see if ya like it . Please review or pm me . I want to know if ya like it and is there anything I should add or change .**_

_**Please let me know and know on with the story **___

_**Love Lexi x**_

_**Disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**_

Bpov

It's a cold November morning as I stand beside their conjoined headstone .It's been 15 years to the day that my parents were shot in their own house. I had only been 5 at time but I remember but like it was yesterday….

"_Take Bella and run Renee there's no other option or they take her" dad said as more banging came from the front door._

"_Mommy what's going on "I said through tearful eyes_

"_Nothing sweetheart . Just keep quiet and it will all be over soon" she said as she covered my ears and runs with me on in her arms through the lounge, grabs a blanket, through kitchen, out the back door, straight into the woods. she sets me down by a rock at the edge of woods and wraps the blanket around me._

"_Sweetheart I want you to put your fingers in your ears and count to 1000 and daddy and I will be back out "she strokes my hair trying to soothe me but its didn't work_

"_Momma please don't leave me" I said as I burst into tears and grab a hold of her for dear life._

"_I would not dare do that to you Bella just do as I say and I will be right back" she said as she planted on last kiss on top of my forehead and began to run back to our house._

"_1…2….3…4…5…6..7..8..9…."I stopped immediately as I heard a scream coming from inside the house and 2 gunshots But I kept counting and drifted off to sleep on the hard muddy floor with only a blanket to keep me warm._

Even today I still don't know why they had to go that way .all the police could find was a sliver dog tag with the inscription of " _if you don't know why, __should not of tried to defy us__"_. That sentence has irritated me to know end and I still don't know what it means.

I lay a single white Lilly on their grave and walk back to my I walk back to my car I hear my phone go off.

"_Stumblin', but yeah, you still lookin' hella fine_

_Keep doin' what you're doin', and I'ma make you mine"_

_Well, you're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you_

_And I'm like, "Hot damn, lemme make you my boo"_

_'Cause you can shake it, shake it, shake it, yeah, you know what to do_

_You're a hot mess, I'm lovin' it, hell yes"_

I fumble to get it out of my pocket and look at the screen name and grown. There in big bold pink letters said 'ALICE' .my best friend since I went to high school. She came up to me and said "Hi I'm Alice ….what is that you're wearing …..no no no you can't were that that's so last years …were going shopping straight after school with no if or buts "and that is how we formed our friendship then we met rose last year the three of us have been inseparable since.

"Hello "I grumble in to the phone.

"Well hello to you to sunshine .is the big bad wolf near again "she says in a irritation childlike voice

"no I'm just at the cemetery "I say cockily

"Ohhh …. Todays the day they …ya no…"she stopped to save her saying what hardly would finish whilst around me.

"yes Alice today was the day my parents thought to go and get killed and leave me all alone as a young child to try and survive in the world 15 years ago "I said angrily

"Bella come round my apartment and we can talk about it "she said with hope that I was going to say yes but every time someone ask me to talk about my parents I ever said "let me think about that… NO" or "why it's not like you care".

"Sorry Alice I've got to get to work I can't be late again or Jacob will firer me "I said hoping that she would buy it .

"Bella you and I both know that Jacob wouldn't dare firer you because he's secretly in love with you ". She said as if it was a normal thing to say. She knows I hate it when people say that about me and Jake. He's been my best friend since I was 3 and he was born, our family's where close. His parents where my good parents and I went to live with them 12 years ago today. But his mother died in a car accident when he was 11 and his father has never been the same and is an alcoholic with no care in the world. I would feel sorry for Jake …. But I don't because at least he has a father still. All I've ever wanted is to be loved is that too much to ask for ?

NO! It shouldn't be.

When I was younger I gave up on love when I got told by a girl 3 years older than me when I was in grade 2 that I would never be loved by anyone because even my parents didn't love me enough to stay with me. I cried for a whole month. But even know I was still young I didn't believe that until Billy, Jakes father, told the same thing when he came home drunk one night.

_Me and Jake was just playing with a food play set whilst the babysitter was watching some musical tv show on tv when uncle Billy came barging in through the front door making a lot of noise !_

"_You can go know Cammie" Billy said as he tried to regain his balance._

_The baby sitter turn of the TV and swiped the money that Billy left of the coffee table for her when she's done watching us and walk out to the hall way where Billy was._

"_You should be embarrassed of yourself…look at you coming home drunk to a house with two young children under the age of 7 that's just wrong and I should report you to child services just for that!" She said straight into his eyes._

_Billy launched forward and grabbed he by the neck and held her up ageist the wall and shouted in her face._

"_DON'T TELL ME HOW TO RASIE THEM KIDS. ONE OF THEM ANIT EVEN PARENTS LEFT HER AND DIDN'T GIVE A SHIT WAT HAPPEN TO HER."_

_Jake was walking towards the door where it conjoin to the hall way but I dragged him back so he would get seen_

"_shhh Jake" I whispered_

"_Let…Go….Of…Me…."Cammie said as she to to take breaths in and out._

"_why so you can go blab how I don't care for them . I don't think so. Even though it true. no one has ever loved that girl I and I sure as hell aren't going to but I have to love my son because he's my own flesh and blood, now GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND SPEEK A WORD TO KNOWONE ABOUT THIS! "she screamed as he let go of her neck._

_Cammie dropped to the ground and scarpered away out the front door. Never to be seen again._

" NO Alice he's just my god brother nothing more how many times do I have to tell you that I don't feel that way about him" I rebutted.

"I know bells I was only joking "she said in a tingly voice

"well could you stop you know I don't like it"

"Ok but anyway can you come over after work I've got something I need to tell you "she said with an added squeal at the end.

"Sure aint got nothing better to do in my shitty little apartment "

"Bells you love the life you build for yourself now that you're out of collage"

Its true as soon as I got my diploma I was out of forks faster than you could say 'Bella who?'

"I know but I really got to go ok ill text you later"

"ok bells don't forget be at mine by 7:30 or I'm arranging a group to come and find you so it's in your best interest that you come "she said it like there was no going back after I said yes so I pondered for a minute until I hear her shouting down the phone.

"BELLA JUST SAY YES"

"fine "I muttered into the speaker "I'll come to yours"

"good now get to work!"

"goodbye midget "and quickly slammed the phone shut.

I pulled out my key and open my old beaten down red truck that Jake fixed up for me when I was 16 and drove off down the rood not know what my fate for the days to come would bring.

_**5 reviews before I post thanks x**_


	3. Crappy Life

**_Hey guys ,_**

**_just thought i should update now because im going away for a couple of day for the holidays so..._**

**_PLEASE review even if your a guest becuase ive had so many views with only a couple of comments . _**

_**if you revew you get a teaser for the next chapter :D **_

_**Now on with the story!**_

**_Disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are the property of Stephanie Meyer._**

Bpov

As I sat in traffic, listening to the car horns, i think of what my day will consist of:

1pm arrive at work and sought out the book shelves till closing time which is 7pm

7:10 pm drive to a coffee shop a pick up 1 coffee and one ice tea ( don't want and type of 'fuel' to add to Alice's fire anytime soon).

7:25 pull up outside Alice's and have 2 minutes to myself

7:30 knock on Alice's door

Yep seem to be all set!

Super right?

WRONG!

I'm one of those types of people whom hate to be told what I can do and cannot do so when it comes to going to work jakes its fine its mike that pisses me of

Mike newton is one of the most idiotic men you will ever meet. as well as being extremely flirty as well as a prick if he can't get you into be.

Yep that's right he's 'tried' not very well mid you to get me into bed a bunch of times.

Ha. ha. ha. But I loved the way the conversations start

"_so bells I heard from the bird that you are a virgin well ill be your angel and deflower you in my garden of Eden" he said as I went to get my water bottle from our locker room out back_

"_hmmmm let me think about that ….. NO, SO FUCK OFF MIKE "_

Yep. Fun times ahh.

Some times he's mike a 'friend' and I use the term loosely or hes mike the 'prick manger'.

A loud car horn pulls me out of my trance and I move.

FAST

Zipping round the backs street of Seattle. Till I find the little book store in the corner of the city.

It's not much but I love it so much. With all the great books in there is a book lovers paradise.

I quickly find a nearby parking space and quickly park.

Thank god I don't have to park two whole blocks away like yesterday .

I swiftly grab my back off the back set and open my old rusted car door and welcomed with a loud SQWEEK.

Yep good day so far!

I slam the door , lock it and look at my watch .

Shit. I'm 5 minutes late.

I run as fast as I can without falling over into the book store .

At the entrance is mike standing there with his arms over his chest, with a frown and began to say

"Isabella" my name has never sounded so vile coming out of his mouth and I tense up so I don't do anything I would regret doing later.

Not that I would really regret kicking his in the nuts or even disabling them from his body.

Yes , yes I could see it now!

"ISABELLA" Mike shouted breaking me out of my daydream.

Must act polite my jobs at risk, must at polite my jobs at steak!

"Yes Mr Newton" I say doing by best to pass of as normal as possible .

"Did you hear a word I just said hmmm no you didn't so because im a nice, charming, well 'equipped' man I'll say it again. One more late sign in and you will be fired … or you could just give me a chance…"

"I'm sorry Mr Newton" yeah right sorry my ass" I will never be late again I was just somewhere important".

"What could be more important than your job? "

I stay quite I don't want to go off on one. Not today at lest.

"That's right Isabella nothing now GET TO WORK" he shouted trying to scare me .

I walk right past him and out the back to the small damp room we called the locker room, opened my little locker door hanged my bag up .

The door behind me creaked open and Jacob steps in

"Hi" is all he says. He must of herd the "little dick" head go off on one at me.

"Hey Jake , I'm sorry about what just happen "I wasn't really . I could give a shit to be honest but I say shit like that all the time to people I know well enough to think I'm tell the truth

"I'm sorry to bells I tried to get his attention away from the time but he was adamant to see what time you would show up "I said as he looks sad.

Why would he be sad anyway?

Its ME that would lose MY job anyway.

"its fine Jacob but if you'll excuse me I have a job to do" I say as my tiny body squeeze past his ginormous one

_ ~Never~_

As I'm stacking one of the last books in my pile in the shelf mike turns the corner and chucks me a set of keys.

"Here Bella lock up when you're done ok and don't screw it up ok!"

He said as he put on his leather jacket and walked out the door like he does every Saturday night.

I run into the locker room and grab my bag and look at my watch

"shit it 7:20"

I'm running late no big deal. But this is Alice were talking about .

NOW I PANIC!

I run out the locker room .

Turn of every light as I run along the isles .

And make it out the front door and lock up as quickly as I can.

I run to my car and once I'm in I floor the gas and of I go in a puff of smoke.

I'm outside Alice's with 2 minutes to spear

I thank all the gods as I'm locking my truck up and going up to her front door to knock.

I knock 3 times hard as I wait for her to answer.

But as the door opens a handsome, well-dressed man answers and I'm loss for words.

"can I help you beautiful "and I blushes as he says that for the FIRST time in my like I Isabella swan BLUSHES

Unbelievable

"I'm here to see Alice "I say as if I shouldn't be here

Just then Alice comes running down the stairs and pushes the handsome man out the way.

"Bella your on time for once "she jokes

Just as I'm about to talk the supermodel worthy man says

"Alice who is this?"

"Owww I forgot you two don't know each other Bella this is my brother Edward, Edward this is MY best friend Bella" Alice said it like she was stacking a clam

"I see well it's nice to meet you Bella "he takes my hand and he pulls it up to my mouth and applies a small kiss onto the back of my hand.

"Like wise "I blushed. Again.

Jesus what is wrong with me today.

"Well Bella and I are going up to my room Edward so could you leave me and BELLA ALONE. "she said it again I'm just don't understand why though. the guy wouldn't want me I'm dammed goods.

"as you wish Alice," he release my hand "I'll see you around soon Bella"

And with that he walks into Alice's lounge.

He has a cute ass.

WHAT AM I SAYING!

I shake my head as Alice drags me to her room telling me she's going to give me a makeover and how I'm going to be "in season" this season whatever that means.

Here goes nothing.

_**Thanks for reading xxx**_

_**Love Lexi **_


	4. WTF ALICE!

_**Hey sorry im a bit late I went to Texas for Christmas and only got back 4 days ago and my computer was round my dads so I couldn't get it till 2 days ago but enough about me .**_

_**Here the next chapter hope you enjoy**_

_**Please leave comments or even just a smiley face I love getting replys/comments**_

_********__Disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are the property of Stephanie Meyer._

Bpov

"so Bella what do you think of these" Alice said whilst lifting a pair of high heels up in her hands which could easily kill me if I was to ever to fall over in them.

"the only way you would get them on my feet would be if you were to kill me and my ghost self could not protect me" I said with a serious tone.

"I could make that happen" she said with cat like grin.

"You wouldn't dare" I said backing up of her bed and getting ready to make a quick getaway. When all of a sudden

BANG

She jumped onto me and sent us back on the bed with her straddling my waist whilst she trying to tickle me .

"Alice stop it please"

"not until you where them heels Bella and even then I might not stop" she attacks again with another round of tickling me.

"Alice...please…..stop…..please" I say whilst laughing .

"Nope"

"Right that's it "

I push her off me onto her bed and put all my weight on he so she cannot move

"how you like that huh … what's that…..I WIN BITCH"

And I run out the room and lock her bedroom door . she bangs on her door to get my attention as well as shouting words a sailor would blush at.

"BELLA OPEN THE GOD FORSAKEN FUCKING DOOR OR I WILL SHOOT A CAP IN YOUR ASS"

"what the fuck Alice" I open the door to find her with the shoes I tried to not wear in her hand.

"if you don't put these on I will go all G.I Joe on your ass and don't worry I know how "she smirks at me .FUCKING SMIRKS.

"fine" I sulked out

"there no point sulking about it when you and I both know that it will go my way, as it does eveytime you come round" now she's back to being happy go lucky Alice super …. NOT!

"fine … but mark my words I will not let you win next time"

"you said that last time" and with that she skipped into the massive walk in closet that was as big as my bed room at mine and jakes apartment.

"Alice what's the occation anyway " I say trying to recall anything that she may have said early when I was not listening to her.

What ?! I may be nice on the outside but that girl can talk for the country .

"its my cousin kates engagement party tomorrow and it said for me to bring a guest ,so guess whom I am going to bring"

"I don't know"

PLEASE SAY ROSE, PLEASE SAY ROSE,

" well let me give you a clue she's standing in my room" she shouts for the closet

"ar for fuck sake " I say under my breath

When Alice walks back in she's holding what I can assume is her dress for tomorrow as well as shoes to match. She puts them on her dresser and bends over which reminds me .

"alice when was you going to tell me you have a brother" I ask her

"two"

"what?"

"I have two" she says as she turns round .

"ive known you for over 4 years and you only just tell me you have two brothers. So where's the other one then is he on a space shuttle to the moon." I reply sarcastically

"no he goes to college in Canada and he lives up there with our cousins anyway and you will see him tomorrow anyway" she replies with a smile

I muse for a moment and then say

"Edwards nice"

Alice goes from being all smiles to no facial expression in 2 seconds flat .

"Bella listen to me now and listen well. You do not want to attract the attention of my brother" she says as if im thick.

"why not he seems nice. What the catch has he been to prison or have a tattoo of a chicks name on his ass or what " I joke

"you don't want to know BUT if you want too attract his attention im not stopping you its your life you'll reck."

"how"

Now im confused

"so im allowed to be your friend but not his"

"yes" she replies simply

"why"

"Because im not going to marry you am I "

"what"

"ive already told you to much so let's forget this conversation ok"

"fine" well im going to bring this up again obviously.

"girls dinners done come down when you're finished" Mrs Cullen shouts up the stairs

"Come on Bella lets go and get …" just as she was about to finish she stares at the door way.

I turn to see the model like man known as Edward standing there.

"Edward we was just about to come down for dinner." Alice says as she tries to budge Edward out of the door way.

"I know alice I wanted to accompany Isabella to the dining room if that's alright with her." He says with a cat like grin on his beautiful face.

"Bella what do you say" Alice say as she turns round to give me evils.

Hmmmm I could do ever

1: go to dinner with the beauty

2:or go with Alice

3: see number 1 and do that!

I thing I shall chose 3

" I would love to accompany you Edward" I say as I grin towards Alice as her face falls from that of shock from my answer.

I move past her and place my hand in Edwards outstretched hand. As he pulls me away from alices room and I could hear her whisper

"I tried to warn you"

And with that I am lead down the stairs towards the dining room with Edward as my leader but just before we get there he pulls us off to the laundry room and says.

"you are mine now my sweet Isabella , no one but mine now say that you accept this fate " he says gripping both of my hands now in his large soft masculine hands

I think for a moment and about to reply saying …..

_**I hoped you like my story so far **_

_**7 comments till next chapter**_

_**Lots of love **_

_**Lexi**_

_**x**_


	5. Dinner

**Here_ the next chapter hope you enjoy_**

**_Please leave comments _**

**_Disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer._**

Bpov

"Aha I found you both" Mrs Cullen says as she pokes her head around from the door.

"Dinners served so let's go" she replies as she smiles, a mothers smiles I have not witnessed since I was a young girl.

"Of course mother, Isabella and myself was just about to come in but she took the wrong turn coming down the stairs, didn't you Isabella." He says as he looks directly into my eyes and dazzles me into a sort of submission.

"Absolutely Mrs Cullen I would not miss your cooking for the world" I try to smile but all I can think about is what Edward had just said as we were just alone.

"Right then come on then children lets go" she says as Edward grabs my hand softly and leads me out of the room, past Mrs Cullen , through to the dining room where Alice is already seated with a horrible look aimed at me on her face.

I try to ignore her as Edward leads me to a seat on the opposite side of the table , where he pulls out a chair for me to sit.

I blush and mutter a quick thank you as Edward takes the seat to my left and sits down.

I lift my head slightly to see a man that I only see once in a blue moon when I come here. But then again what else has Alice hide from me about her family.

For starters I only just got told he has two brothers that I've never met before or got told about at last.

Secondly, she says that its unsafe for me to be friends with her brother but not her.

And lastly but defiantly not the least, I thinks she gone mad and she thinks she can control me .

ME!

Well that's not going to happen.

Edward's handsets it place on my left knee which brought me out of my day dream.

I look down at where his hand has taken refuge I grab his wrist and brush his hand off of my knee as I place my hands together neatly on top of the table.

I look up to see Alice glaring at me and I brush her look of as Mrs Cullen brings in the last of the roast.

"so Bella how was your day " Mr Cullen asked as he set his newspaper down

I looked to Mr Cullen as I replied

"Interesting to say the least"

I looked down at my conjoined hands to stop him seeing the scared look in my eye.

"its been a trip down memory lane for bella dad" alice said as she look at Edward

"aw really , how so Bella" Edward said as concern fluttered to his eyes

"I don't wanna say" I say through gritted teeth as I look at Alice to challenge me

"come on Bella were all concerned about you her" Mrs Cullen said with a motherly look in her eyes

"it's nothing I would want to bring up at this moment in time "I say as I pass a look from esme to Alice , the I look back at my meal and from that moment onwards the rest on dinner was spent in silence .

Never

After dinner was done I excused myself to go to the guest room where I would take a shower and try to cool and forget the world for just a hour .

I striped down and gingerly go in to the on sweet bathroom and as soon as the hot ,steaming goodness of the water hit the top of my head there's a knock at the door

"Who is it" I yell ,pissed that someone has now brung me back to reality

"it me ….. Edward…. Sweetheart can I come in"

"NO STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME" I scream at him

"why not were going to be together Bella no matter what so you might as well let me see you now and next time I will not punish you for disrespecting me and not allowing me to see what is mine" he said and I can hear the smirk in his voice.

" I AM NOT YOURS" I say with determination in my voice and grab a towel whilst keeping the water running.

"now come on Isabella OPEN THIS DOOR."

"Sure" I open the door to view the basted.

I don't fucking believe it

Fucking hell

He has an AMAZING CHEST

No come on Bella get a hold of yourself …

He so good though

NO

Here in front of me right now is a shirtless Edward and that's when the world goes blank


	6. Sleepy Time

**_Here's a little chapter _****_of just Bella and Edward hope you enjoy :)_**

_**Disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**_

Bpov

What the hell !

Where am I

"Do you think she can hear us" I hear and can tell it's the idiot that made me faint

Stupid amazing chest!  
"Of course she can look she's waking up"

My eyes flutter open and look to see that I'm laying down on the bed of the guest bedroom with a nightgown on

Oh no

Please let not have Edward change me

"BELLA"

"Huh " I say looking up at Alice

"Did you hear what my dad just said

I blush

"No sorry" I stammer out

"I said are you felling ok Bella , what cause you to faint"

That fucker is laughing under his breath

" I fainted because of the day I've had , Mr Cullen sorry to be of a nuisance"

I pull the cover up over my shoulders

"That's alright my dear as long as you're ok you may attend the engagement party tomorrow" he looks down at his watch

"Well later today because its 12:27 am dear"

"I'll be fine Mr Cullen I really want to go tomorrow"

I look at Alice as she hugs me and say

"Night Bella , love you"

"Love you to " I mumble

"Goodnight dear" Carlisle states and then leaves

Great just me and the prick

"What's the real reason you fainted Bella ?"

I lay down and close my eyes trying to go back to sleep after a minute I felt the bed dip and 2 arms encircled my waist

"You didn't answer my question Bella"

"I'll answer it tomorrow, me sleepy" I mumble talking to him about me in third person

"On one condition" he said as he dragged me closer to him . I've given up fighting tonight, I'll get him tomorrow at the party when I'm fully rested

"What" I say trying to go back to sleep

"Anything its yours if you just let me go to sleep"

"Really" he said shocked

"Hmm" I hum .That's when I drift of to the land of sleepy time

Epov

As I lay next to this magnificent creature I reminisce on when I first saw my beloved:

_As I put my hand gun away into the back of my waist pants as I got out of my car and heading up to my parents' home I hear tinkerling of bell like laughter as I walk through the front door and search for where this beautiful noise was coming from . And that's where I saw her. A small petit girl in the living room playing with Alice. I peer through the crack in the door frame as to not to disturb Alice as I'm not ment to be back until next month for a 'vacation' as Emmett calls just here to collet so blue prints for the big go down that's happening at midnight from my dad . And I come home to find this beautiful , young lady siting talking to Alice about 'school shopping ' as it was the middle of the summer vacation for the girls .and I vow to myself that that girl will be MINE!_

I brush away a strand of her hair away from her face and I stroke her hair but then she does something I would not have expected. She leans into my touch and breaths out a mumble of my name. I at least think that it's my name. She then rolls over onto my chest and 'snuggles' done onto it.

Just before I fall off to sleep I whisper into Bella's ear

"I want you , for the rest of our lives" and with that statement I fall off to sleep with this magnificent women in my arms .

_** 17 - 20 reviews till next chapter :) **_


	7. Watch Out , Bella's About

**_Here the next chapter hope you enjoy,_**

**_thanks to the people whom have reviewed , love you guys and i thought since i got 10 reviews in 3 days i would upload another chapter so here it is. ill talk more at the bottom of the page. hehe i said bottom :) _**

**_Disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer._**

Bpov

As I came back to consciousness, I could sense a figure wrapped around me there arm attached to my tit and the other wrapped around my waist, there legs in between mine and dare I say purring into my hair. I peeked though my eye lashes to see that these arms were built. I smiled and nuzzled my body back against this person as they held their grip harder on me. Then I remember who this person was.

THE FUCK

I struggled to get him to loosen his grip

"Edward!" I said as I fight his iron grip

"hmmmmmm" he said as he snuggled back into my hair and that's when I stilled from what I felt poking me .

His hard on

GREAT

NOT!

I try to break his grip on me is to strong but alas he would budge

STUPID SEXY EDWARD!

Ahh I know

I turn to face this handsome man and all I get is pure emerald green eyes staring back at me.

"hello handsome " I say seductively as I try my best to smile and not acted pissed of.

He returns the smile and says " hello beautiful" with a cute lazy grin on his face

Hmmmmm I'm going to have some fun with this lets see …

"what are you doing here" I say as I try to lay my head on his chest , which he allows me to do . I grin on the inside.

" I'm here for you . Always" he states as a sort of promise.

I'm thrilled but my decorum will not let that be known .

I move my legs so that there enwoven in his and smiles up and say cheekily

"Guess what"

"What?" he says and he relaxes

"THINK FAST" as I shout that in his face as I knee him in the bullocks.

Ouch!

Even I felt that!

The look on his face say it's all as I leap out of my bed , running out the door to Alice's room and lock the door then jump into bed with her .

"Whoa" she says sleepily

"Early morning wakeup call" I say trying to smile

"Alice if you get up now, I will let you make me up for the engagement part today" I say but as soon as the words left my mouth she's up out of bed and into her closet.

Great

Super, even.

EPOV

FUCKING HELL THAT HURT

My sweet and innocent little Bella kneed me in the fuck ball whilst I was occupying a FUCKING HARD ON.

Right enough is enough I will get her back. At the engagement party, I will ask her to dance and tell her my plan for her.

I waddle my way down stairs to where my father is seating in his arm chair as I lay down gingerly on the couch. That fucker was laughthing

"So" he says as he thinks on how to try and piss me off more

"Did you have a nice night sleep son?"

" Yes I did , but the wakeup call was not what I excepted though"

"Ow , really" he says with a smirk

"Yes I really did not want my future wife to wake me up by kneeing me in the fucking ball dad so please forget about it alright!"

"Ahh so you have final began to start to think about settling down so I can hand over the business to you… but you do know what you have to do?"

"Yes , dad you don't have to remind me" I say as I turn around so I could look the man I call my father in the eye and bow my towards the ground and lay back down.

"When are we leaving" I say as I'm going to look forward to telling my Isabella what's going to happen .

"Noon and as it is ten thirty , I would suggest you go and take a shower and get ready , unless you want your mommy to pick out your clothes" I turn back to see Alice, leaning against the door frame. That little bitch

"I will dearest sister of mine but where oh where is MY ISABELLA" I say as I lay claim on WHAT IS MINE!

"She's just taking a shower jeshhhhh slow your roll Edward she is after all MY BEST FRIEND"

"RIGHT THAT'S IT" I turn to look at my father as he gets up and approaches us

"She is Edwards, Bella now Alice, she WILL be a part of this family as EDWARD'S wife and YOU will welcome her and THAT IS THAT!" he states as he strode out of the living room.

That is one thing I admire about that man is that he can leave a room with just as much power as when he had entered the room with.

Bpov

Whoa that was so refreshing, I walk out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around me as I finish getting ready .

I was putting the pair of flats that Alice had laid out for me and then I heard it. Shouting.

I walk out onto the lading as I pier over the banister I could say Alice and Edward going at it.

I listened in to what Alice just said about me being my best friend when Carlisle interrupted.

"She is Edwards Bella now Alice, she WILL be a part of this family as EDWARD'S wife and YOU will welcome her and THAT IS THAT!" as he was walking toward the kitchen out of the living room.

WHAT

That's it , no more miss nice Bella .

Watch out Cullen's , Isabella Swans here and ready to kick some ASS!

**_I would love around at-least 15 reviews before my next chapter guys and thank you for the people whom have stuck with it right from the beginning you guys rock :D _**


	8. Are We Ready ?

**_Here A snippet chapter hope you enjoy,_**

**_Thanks to the people whom have reviewed , love you guys and i thought since i got my reviews i would up,lad a snippet of the following chapter and see what you think, But I'll talk more at the bottom of the page. hehe i said bottom :)_**

**_Disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer._**

Bpov

As I walk down the long spiralling stairs , I begin to think what I can do at this 'engagement party' to make Edward look like a twit  
Yes I said twit , you gotta love the British  
Anyway , as I reach the bottom there I see the handsome bastard grinning line the fucking cat at the canary  
Time to put up my no shit mask  
" sweetheart are you ready to leave " he says as he walks towards we with an outstretched hand.  
I do not take his Hand , no I circle my arms around his body and pull him up against me and look up to him and say in a sweet voice  
"Maybe , maybe not . I really don't want to go because I don't know them for starter as well as it being my only day off for the past week and I'm tired and exalted "  
He look at me with confused written all over his face and replied  
" Isabella look at me" he pulled my arms away from his waist and held them like you would on a child crossing the street.  
" You WILL be going today as well as you WILL be the good little girlfriend I will introduce people to DO YOU UNDERSTAND " he stressed into my face  
"Edward I don't no what the fuck you think I am to you but one thins for certain. I WILL NEVER BE YOURS. GOT IT . " I pull away and make a break for the lounge where Alice was.  
As I walk inside I see Alice sitting there. Still.  
How odd this is Alice  
"Alice…"  
She turned to look at me with her Mascara running down her face, droplets of her tears running down her left cheek  
Now this is the side of Alice I hardly have seen since we've been friends , Alice only cries when " shit hits the fan" a saying our good friends Rose would say . The only time I have seen Alice cry was when her old boyfriend James broke up with her and the she only cried a little compared to this!  
" wow , Alice I'm so sorry for not taking you seriously"  
I was cut off by Alice standing up and Hugging me and her whispering into my ear saying  
"He's behind you, but I swear to god I will get you out of this shit I got you in , by making you come hear yesterday it sealed the deal in the wankers eyes , but you have to promise me something ... Don't and I repeat DON'T fall for him because I'm not one to break up love even though he's my brother it's still love bella"  
And with that , Carlisle walks in with his wife , Esme next to him , them both look right as rain  
" are we ready to go "  
That's the question though Isn't it  
Are we ?

_**I hope you reader will review and say what ya think is going to happen next and what you think of the story so far **_

_**thats all for now **_

_**Alex **_


	9. Beautiful ice sculpture!

_**Here the next chapter hope you enjoy**_

_**Please read the bit at the bottom as its to do with when I update,**_

_**Disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**_

BPOV

As we all made our way to our Designated limos.  
Fancy right? Well the Cullens don't do cheap! I learn that the hard way.  
"Bella come on, let's go to forever 21, come on", Alice said as she stamped her foot as a joking jester.  
"Why can't we go in to Walmart again", I said with a defeated sigh.  
"It's cheap shop, Bella for peasants and we are not peasants because your with me now",  
Call me a peasant! why I oughter hit her in her pea brain size head!

As I went to open the door Edward smacked my hand away hard!  
What a fucker!  
"Ow", I say as he opens the door for me like a gentlemen.  
Gentlemen my ass .  
As I sat in the limo I realised me and Edward was the only ones in this limo apart from the driver.  
That being said I would rather run to the place even if it was half way round the world than be next to him.  
Just relax and ignore him.  
"You think you are just going to sit there and ignore me Isabella. Your wrong", Edward said, and as he said that he looked over to me, "look at me Isabella, look into my eyes", I turned facing and looking unionise. That piece of shit man is sitting there thinking he can control me! That he can tell me what to do but he can't!

"We are going to enjoy this party, you and me all the time you will not leave my side. As well as that you will be the great doting girlfriend I've told everyone that you are. You will listen to what I have to say and do as I say if not it will lead you to having to be punished when we get back to the house do you understand?", With that he pulled me into his lap as and repeated, "do you understand".  
"Yes of course Edward, I'll do anything think you say, I love you so much, as well as your well sculpted body. With your head and with that brains that mean, anyone would cower with a little bit with information been said. Of course I'll follow you anywhere just say it", I said to calm him down so later I can run!  
"I love you so much Isabel that's why you are mine no one will be touching because everyone will know you belong to me. Edward Cullen. Then no one will take you away from me. Ever!", He said as he nussled into my neck.  
Right I have to pacifier him till I make my plan into action .  
Step one play his game!  
All I have to do is play his game tonight, tell him what he wants to hear and then I will strike!  
"Ohh bella I knew you would see it my way, just think how happy your be now that you have come to except it! So much easier".  
As he finished, the car came to a stop and Edward got out before me and held out his hand for me.

i reluctantly take his hand as he helps me out , I mumble a thank you as I hear the door behind me shut, Edward gently leads me over to the Rest of the family I spot a beautifully lit up canapé with the Buffet On a long table as well as a beautiful ice sculpture of what I can only believe to be the bride and groom to be. There was also a beautiful dance floor, with a ramble with decks and lights. In the middle of everything place under the canopy was a couple stood together is Truly incredible as well as beautiful as I make it over to the group that I might call a family I spot Alice. Head is facing down looking towards the ground with her hair barely curtaining her eyes. With a man standing behind her holding his arm protectively around her.

The man was a great deal taller than Alice with beautiful blonde shaggy hair coming down to the base of his neck, the man in question dressed up well, but by one look in his eyes, he was not been messed with. He held his body as if he had Authority over the others , when it came to the small , fragile girl in his arms,  
At that moment dear I say it, I think Alice looks like me. As when we were hugging back at the mantion.  
Now she knows what it feels like , To be taken control of, But she did call me about This family and what ever I do now I will get Alice lout of this and she has promised me to Get me out of this, Maybe I could help her, But only time will tell,

Isabella this is my good friend jasper , jasper this is MY Isabella" Edward said as he shook the mans hand and smiled as he held me like jasper was with Alice

"It's a pleasure To meet you Isabella I can't wait to get to know Edwards Beloved." Jasper said with a hint of a Texas accent , tho it wouldn't surprise me as his skim is very tanned.

Hmmm maybe Edward wants the Perfect little girlfriend ill give him it , but he will regret even asking for it!

"It's a pleasure to meet you jasper, I have heard only wonderful things from Edward about you , I also look forward to getting to know you too"  
Smiled and Curtseyed at him , as he smiled back  
Putty In my hands, what a sucker!

" we'll let's go and great the happy couple" Carlisle said as he looked down at Esme and she smiled in return as Edward and jasper looked at Each other and nodded the did the same to Carlisle,  
As they left jasper said he would be back momentarily and Edward the same so I look at him and said  
" I'll stay here with Alice then, Alice and I will be looking over at the ice sculpture and look at the dance floor" whilst smiling as he kissed me on the cheak!  
YUCK!  
I drag Alice off to discuss what would only be said as an evil and embarrassing plan to make the cullens look like the idiot fuckers that they where!

_**Hope you like it so far! What you witnessed in this chapter is Vital but it might of seem bearing but , needed! **_  
_**Please could you all Check out my other story , it's harry potter based and until I get reviews for that I will keep uploading for that story more than this but I would like a Minimum of 15 reviews for this story thanks!**_

_**I would like to thank everyone whom has stuck with this till the beginning ! You guys are amazing!**_

_**Love Alex**_


	10. Mafia,Alice and James Oh my!

Bpov

I dragged Alice with me towards the toilets, to discuss what I was going to do. But I remember what Alice had said and the way she acted around Jasper a moment ago.  
"Why did you Coward away from jasper like that?", I asked as I let go of her arm as we make it into the toilets.  
" wwwhhhhaaattt?" She said befuddled.  
"The way you just was, Alice, I know you and you don't act like that", I say as I look into the mirror checking my hair and scuffing it up.  
"I honestly don't no what you mean", Alice says, "What are you doing Bella" she adds as she tries to fix my now scruffy hair.  
"I'm going to embarrass your family Alice. I don't want to be here. I don't want Edward to take control of me, and I'm pretty sure you don't want Jasper to do the same to you!", I say as I turn to look at Alice, poor poor Alice, looking like she's about to cry.  
"No matter what you try to do for me Bella it will not make a difference. Escape yourself as I can't. I'm a Cullen Bella, do you not no what that means?".  
"No, no I don't, but I'm pretty sure it's not being controlled Alice. Forgive me if I'm wrong, which I'm not, but no women should be controlled by men Alice, we don't live in the 1800s no more", I say, Alice bursts into tears at my comment and I pull her into a hug whist she cries.

"But you are wrong in this case Bella. Women in the mafia get treated like this because there men care for them, never let them be harmed, and mafia princesses can't get out of this. But you can, you can escape", she said as she went and grabbed a paper towel to dry her eyes and re apply her mascara and eyeliner. Trying to make herself look respectable once more.  
"Alice your not a mafia princess though and Alice, I need you not to tell anyone about this", I say as head for the door.  
"I will not, as long as you do some serious damage to my brothers mindset Bella, I promise that I will not tell a living soul as long as you will be free. I love you Bella, you deserve better than him", she says. And with that I make my exit out of the bathroom towards where Edwards standing at the makeshift bar.

He turns and smiles at me once he sees me coming over.  
"What would you like to drink beautiful?", he says as he puts his arm around me when I reach him. Immediately I'm enveloped by his warmth. I hold down a cringe making the hairs on my arms stand upon ends at the feeling.  
"A cosmopolitan please sweet heart", I say as I bash my eyes at him. All I have to do is earn his trust, then I can make my next move. He leads me over to a secluded table near the ice sculpture, slightly away from the make shift dance floor, and sits down with me. I try to drink causally whilst Edward watches me drink. It was very unnerving. Eventually I manage to block out his stare whilst watching others on the dance floor dance around us. I was shocked when I spotted an oldish man staring at me lustfully from across the dance floor. I look away just in time for Edward not to notice me staring too long.

"Who are most of these people anyway?", I asked as nonchalantly as possible as I try to figure out who the man that was staring at me was.  
"Just family, friends and business people. Nothing to worry your pretty little head about darling", he says as he takes a sip of his beer. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.  
"Well hello there", said a deep voice from behind where I was sitting making me jump. I turned to see the man that was staring at me from across the room.  
"Ahh James, this is my Isabella, Isabella this is James, my cousin", Edward said as he shook Jame's hand in greeting.  
"Why hello Isabella", James said as he took my hand and kissed it, lingering a lot longer than necessary and never breaking eye contact. I think I'm gonna be sick, but I forced a smile anyway. But I'm sure it looked half way between a cringe and a forced smile.  
"Please call me Bella", I say wearily as I slowly remove my hand from his grasp.  
"Would you like to dance?", he said holding his hand out to me and smiling like the cheshire cat but with an evil tinge to it. I look at Edwards face and it has not emotion on it. What's the worse that could happen? And this could be my chance to get back at Edward.  
"Why not James", I say placing my hand in his and with that he leads me to the dance floor.  
Now to make Edward jealous! Why do I care about making him jealous now? I don't really care about him! Do I?

_**Hope you like it so far!**_

_**I respect my reviews a lot and take there Criticism on hand every time rewrite a new chapter or story, **_

_**sorry I haven't up dated in a while stats because of my gcse/ a level courses a d all my course work had to be handed in an compleated but now hats done i have 11 weeks to play with to update on this story And my others!**_

_**I would like to thank everyone whom has stuck with this till the beginning ! You guys are amazing!**_

_**Pm/review, if you have any ideas or pilot bunnies! **_

_**Question: who's way our Favourite twilight Character in this story or in the movies/ books!**_

_**Much love **_

_**Alex**_


End file.
